Bittersweet Bitterness
by water lily in clearwater
Summary: Written for the prompt bittersweet, with Valentine's Day symbols, courtesy of the lovely Hillstar ;) Remissa One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, everything belongs to the great and almighty JK Rowling, as we all know ;)

* * *

The other girls in Slytherin couldn't wait for this day. They kept asking her why she didn't feel the same way they did, but Narcissa honestly couldn't understand them. She explained a dozen times already that she didn't expect to get anything for Valentine's day.

'What about that Lucius Malfoy? He seems to like you?'

She still didn't think he really liked her, he only wanted her as his future wife, because she was 'pure' and 'proper'. The name of him alone left a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd rather not get anything than something from him!

To escape her foolish housemates, she went to the library. She might even see him there. She knew that only her sister Andromeda would approve of her talking to him. He was a half-blood Gryffindor, who didn't care about blood-purity in the slightest. She loved talking to him, because he wasn't so prejudiced. He would listen, tell her the other part of the story, the part she never even thought about, and put things in a different perspective. He put her life in a different perspective. Remus really was the most special thing that happened to her, and she would never in her life regret the day she asked him for help with Defence against the Dark Arts.

She walked up to the library, but unfortunately, she couldn't find him. She aimlessly trailed her finger across the spines of the books close to the window, where they always sat. I you looked out the window, you had a good view of the school grounds. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright, but it wasn't very warm. Sighing, she took one last look at the library, and decided to go outside. She didn't feel like going back to the dungeons to get her coat, she was used to a little cold, and didn't want to see the other girls again.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw a little red velvet box on her bedside table. Surprised to get anything at all, she sat up and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a too big diamond, with a little letter. It took her a while to decipher what it said, the person's handwriting was horrible, and she was still sleepy.

_My beautiful Narcissa,_

_With this letter you'll find a 18 karat golden ring, with a real diamond.  
I'm looking forward to seeing it on your finger when I see you again._

_Your Lucius_

Ugh, her housemates were right, he did give her something. Who did he think he was, saying _my_ Narcissa? She wasn't his, nor would she ever be! Then showing off with how expensive the ring was, and how rich his family must be. He didn't even say happy Valentine's day or anything, no, just hey, you're mine, here, have a ring that shows off how wealthy I am, and be sure to wear it. He was so frustrating! She would never, ever wear that ring!

Angry, she threw it beg on her bedside table, and put on some clothes. Just when she wanted to leave the dormitory, even though it was just 6 am, she spotted something blue on her chair. Knowing for sure she didn't leave something blue on it, she walked back to her chair and looked at it. They were flowers, and not just flowers, Italian bellflowers!

She remembered walking with Remus in Hogwarts's garden, and pointing them out to him.

'_Look, those are my favourite.'  
'Really? I would have thought a rose or something like that?'  
'No, a lot of people think I like roses, but it's just too cliché, if you know what I mean'  
'That's true. It's too predictable, and if there's something you're not, it's predictable,' Remus said with a little smile.  
Narcissa frowned, what would he mean with that?  
'I mean, I thought you were the ice queen everyone said you was at first too, and you know, more like the other Slytherins. But you are special, and warm, and nice, and nothing like an ice queen at all.'  
Narcissa felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she fought to hold it down.  
'And cute,' Remus added as an afterthought with a laugh, and the blush now took a deep red colour.  
'Uhm, thanks' she said shyly.  
'But why do you love Italian bellflowers so much?' Remus asked.  
'Because they are small, and easy to miss, but if you look closer, they are all so alike but so different at the same time. Every single flower is beautiful in its own way, and they are perfect as they are. They are just little star-shaped flowers, and they are one of the few flower species that are blue.' She looked into his eyes, his warm amber eyes, and forgot what they were talking about at once.  
'They have almost the same colour as your eyes, just a little lighter.'_  
_The words shook her out of her stupor, and she felt another blush colour her cheeks._

She spotted another piece of paper, but this time it was easier to read.

_Rubies are red, Sapphires are blue,  
But none of those are as beautiful as you,  
Roses and violets are too mainstream,  
and not worthy of the most precious girl I've ever seen,  
For you are far too unique,  
and my friends are forcing me to speak,  
For I've been annoying them with my love for you,  
and they think I should annoy you too,  
Forever yours,  
Because your presence is better than all the cures,  
Remorse (no, it's Remus, but Remorse rhymed)_

She smiled when she thought back of that day. She never would have thought, she would have married Lucius. The war, her parents, it all forced her to marry a man she absolutely despised. Her happiness with Remus was taken away from her, like it was worth nothing, and he was forced to go into hiding. She hadn't heard anything from him since, she didn't even know if she was alive.  
'Narcissa, are you coming,' drawled the man who should never have been her husband, and with one last look at the Italian Bellflowers, she sighed and followed him.

* * *

AN: sorry for the end, but I had to…


End file.
